<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Love. by Jaimyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001524">Young Love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy'>Jaimyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, DEArtfest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Nines share a room in their college dorm. While they started out rough they have slowly grown fond of one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEArtfest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when Nines was sitting at his desk, scribbling down on a piece of paper while he was waiting for Gavin to finally return from the party he was attended. He had asked for Nines to join him but he wasn't exactly in the mood to sit around a bunch of people who were bragging about how well they could hold their alcohol or how many people they had hooked up with that week alone. While him and Gavin had become close he wasn't a fan of the people that Gavin hung out with and he sure wasn't going to be a part of it.</p><p>Nines had finally decided to just go to bed when the clock hit twelve, figuring that Gavin would either be staying at the other's place or show up later, he wasn't going to stay up the whole night just to wait for him. He didn't get much sleep in however as his phone was beeping. He took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was two in the morning. He let out an annoying grunt before picking up the phone to see a few texts from Gavin.</p><p>
  <em>{Gavin}: Ninss!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Gavin}: Can u help mer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{Gavin}: plss pick me up..</em>
</p><p>A sigh escaped Nines's lips as he sat up, grabbing the clothes he had just previously disgarded off the floor to slip them on once again, shooting a quick text to Gavin that he was on his way before leaving the dorm room and into the cold air. He wrapped his jacket around himself a bit tighter while making his way over to the GPS location that Gavin had sent him.</p><p>Gavin was leaning against a light pole, his hood draped over his head to hide the mess of curls, scratching at the scar that was on his nose. A bright smile plastered across his face when he noticed Nines walking into his direction, pushing himself off the pole which almost caused his to tumble straight to the ground. *He was drunk*</p><p>    "So why were you unable to walk back by yourself?" Nines asked him but before he even got an answer, Gavin had thrown himself into an embrace against the taller male, his arms tightly wrapped around Nines's frame. "I got lost!" Gavin managed to slurr out.<br/>
    <br/>
    "I thought you said you could hold your alcohol so well? wasn't that what you were bragging about before you left?" Nines asked with a small amused hum, a smile playing on the corners of his lips as he had to admit that Gavin looked quite adorable stumbling around like a newborn deer but he knew they had to be careful since anybody caught drunk on campus would be in huge trouble.<br/>
    <br/>
Nines wrapped an arm around Gavin's waist to keep them up straight, feeling quite thankful that their height difference wasn't reversed right now or this would have been a much harder task. He held the smaller man close to his own body, supporting him while they finally started walking. He kept an eye out for any campus security as he wasn't ready to get into trouble just because Gavin felt the need to get drunk out of his mind. </p><p>A flash of light appeared from around the corner and Nines quickly pulled Gavin into the dark alley between two of the buildings, hoping the security would just continue on without seeing them. Gavin was about to say something but Nines quickly covered his mouth with his hand while peaking past the wall to see if the security was gone yet.</p><p>    "Ouch!" he hissed out when Gavin had bitten his hand. "The fuck was that for?" he asked in an angry whisper while Gavin just had a cheeky smile on his face. "That's what you get" Gavin said while sticking his tongue out to Nines. <br/>
    <br/>
Drunk Gavin was like a damn child and Nines had taken the role of baby sitter. He wanted to be angry at him for the way he was behaving and for the fact he just bit him but he knew it would be pointless now. He would get his revenge in the morning.</p><p>Once he noticed the security was nowhere in sight he supported Gavin once again, resuming their way back towards the room once again, this time without having to hide from any security. Nines let out a relieved sigh when he pulled the door closed behind him, Gavin immediatly dropped down onto Nines's bed, snuggling into the fluffy pillows. Nines kicked off his shoes, frowning when he saw that Gavin had taken place on *his* bed instead of his own.</p><p>    "I know you are drunk but that doesn't excuse you getting on my bed, especially not with your dirty shoes!" Nines called out as he gave Gavin's legs a shove but he remained in his place, only shuffling his feet around until his shoes fell to the ground. "Better?" Gavin mumbled into the pillow. "Your bed is so much softer than mine."<br/>
    <br/>
Nines had always had a soft spot for Gavin but seeing him like this just made him want to wrap up the other into a blanket and cuddle him. A blush started to spread against the male's face at the thought alone, glad that Gavin was too drunk to notice anyways. He moved over to sit down on the edge of the bed, watching Gavin who turned onto his side to look back at him. "You better not puke on my bed or I will break your playstation," Nines threatened, making Gavin pout. </p><p>Gavin stirred around clumsily before he had turned himself around on the bed, his head now laying in Nines's lap, causing Nines's face to become even more red than it had been previously. </p><p>    "You wouldn't do that to me right? You love me way too much to do that," Gavin hummed out while smiling up at Nines. God why did he have to look so cute and charming at the same time? Nines answered him by hitting him on the head with a pillow, letting out a laugh. "You should probably try and go to sleep now, you are going to have a raging headache in the morning, you are lucky it's the weekend," Nines said. <br/>
    <br/>
Gavin moved off of Nines's lap causing Nines to feel a little bit disappointed but was caught by surprised when Gavin pulled him down to lay next to each other on the bed that was way too small for the both of them, causing them to lay against one another, their forehead leaning against one another. Gavin had his eyes closed, giving Nines the opportunity to take in all of Gavin's features. The small bit of stubble that was growing, the large scar across their nose which Gavin had told him all about on their first night when they were getting to know each other, the curls that were falling over their forehead, their eyebrows which were way too perfect to be fair, just like the eyelashes that covered their eyes like a blanket.</p><p>Nines had to admit that there was an urge to kiss the other male, but he was drunk and he wasn't going to do anything that Gavin could possibly regret later on. He didn't even know if gavin had the same feelings that he had. Maybe this was just how he always acted when drunk. Nines got pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that Gavin had fallen asleep, letting out soft snores which he thought were quite adorable. He figured it was best for him to try and caught some sleep as well, which was not going to be easy with Gavin's alcohol breath so close to his face.</p><p>    "Fuck, my head.." Gavin groaned out when the alarm on the nightstand was started to scream, having forgotten to turn it off the night before. He reached out to slam the off button right when Nines walked back into the dorm room with two cups of coffee and some breakfast.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Good morning sunshine, by the look on your face you are dealing with the consequences of your drinking?" Nines asked with a smirk on his face while putting the coffee on to the nightstand, handing Gavin a bag which held some McDonalds breakfast. Coffee and some fatty breakfast, a great way to deal with a hang over. <br/>
    <br/>
    "I guess I was bothering you with my drunkness, mh?" Gavin asked with a mouth full while looking at Nines who had taken a seat at his desk, taking bites off his own breakfast. "Nothing too bad, just had to make sure security didn't catch you drunk, wasn't going to take the fall for you," he chuckled out. <br/>
    <br/>
    "Well.. Thank you for saving my ass, I doubt I would have made it back alive without you," Gavin admitted while scratching the back of his neck, flashing Nines a toothy smile. "I'll have to pay you back some time." <br/>
    <br/>
    "Oh yes you are, the cleaning duty is up to you for a month!" Nines called out while throwing a paper ball at Gavin's head. <br/>
    <br/>
    "Fuck you!" Gavin bit back though both boys started laughing right after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>